Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to safety alarm systems and methods for a vehicle, and more particularly, to safety alarm systems and methods for a vehicle capable of easily protecting a driver and passengers by detecting moving objects accessing a vehicle based on vehicle surrounding images obtained by sequentially photographing a vehicle surrounding area to generate a safety alarm.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, in driving a vehicle, when passengers of a vehicle get off the vehicle, the passengers may casually open a door with carelessness while objects coming from behind access the vehicle. Such action may cause a collision with moving objects coming from behind, thereby resulting in damage to the vehicle and the moving objects, and possible injuries to humans.
Therefore, the vehicle uses an ultrasonic sensor to prevent a driver and passengers from colliding with the moving objects accessing the vehicle.
However, because a sensing range of the ultrasonic sensor mounted in a vehicle is limited, there is a need to mount a plurality of ultrasonic sensors in a vehicle in order to increase the sensing range.
Recently, in order to sense the moving objects accessing the vehicle and stably sense the moving objects, studies have been made regarding a vehicle capable of expanding the sensing range.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.